


[Podfic] Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form

by Chantress



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Conversations, Biting, Body Modification, Catboys & Catgirls, Comeplay, Crack, Cultural Differences, Double Penetration, Dragons, Elves, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forced Marriage, Humor, Immortality, Interspecies, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merpeople, Meta, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pon Farr, Psychic Bond, Public Sex, Scars, Selkies, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Telepathy, Tentacles, Transformation, Tropes, Unicorns, WTF, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Does having sex with you entail becoming married, whether legally, magically, physiologically, or some other de facto permanent relationship? Y/N If Yes, please describe our new life together.





	[Podfic] Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446643) by [coruscera (impractica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impractica/pseuds/coruscera), [linbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbot/pseuds/linbot). 



> For my "No Dialogue," "Consent Forms," "Repod a Podfic," and "More Articulation (for you)" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form  
**Authors:** coruscera, linbot  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Fandom meta  
**Pairings:** none  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:15:03, mp3  
**Warnings:** Every trope you can think of, and more

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1iw6gw1d5phaycm/Special_Circumstances_Questionnaire_for_Sexual_Partners_%2528Male%2529--Long_Form.mp3/file)


End file.
